Unwelcomed Accident
by Pinkarcade
Summary: Jasper slipped up, again. But this time he left a devastated Bella in the aftermath of her mother's murder. How can he make amends for his crimes, especially after she is taken hostage by three mysterious nomads.
1. Chapter 1

She looked out the window as water droplets dripped down the glass pane. Forks couldn't have been more opposite than her sunny Phoenix paradise, but yet it seemed to mirror the depression her soul seemed to be consumed in. It had just been 2 weeks since her mother's brutal murder and it felt like the longest 2 weeks in her life.

The mere acts of getting dressed seemed to take all the bit of energy she had left, so her days have blurred into one long mental dissociation. Wake up, stare at ceiling. Get dressed, stare at wall. Go to sleep, stare into the darkness.

Shock. The several neurologists, doctors and therapists she had seen in the few weeks following the murder all came to the same conclusion. She was in shock. She would have told them that without the hefty medical bills, but talking was too formidable a task. Her latest appointment with Dr. Cullen yielded the same results as the 3 before him; perhaps her father would give up the quest for an answer he would never get. Or perhaps her life would now be filled with doctor appointments asking her questions she was never planning on responding too.

She pressed her forehead to the glass allowing the coolness of it to chill her.

It wasn't just that she was now mute, she was also insane.

The red eyes of her mother's attacker haunted her whenever she shut her eyes.

But red eyes with those swollen black pupils were impossible said Neurologist #2 and #3. It was just her imagination said doctor #4. She was too in shock to handle the truth and made up her own reality doctor #1 pressed. They said the same thing, she was in shock. But it wasn't shock. She knew what she saw. She could remember the outline of the man's horrible face. His golden hair, curled ends sticking out of his Stetson, his blood red eyes boring into hers almost viscerally violent, she will never forget the look on his face as he peered at her while draining her mother dry.

And because she knew this, she also knew she was insane. She realized how illogical and impossible her memories were and with that conclusion of she resigned herself to her clear insanity.

It didn't bother her as she thought it should. But nothing bothered her anymore. How could it? Tearing a hole in her jeans or doing badly in school had a level of comedy about it compared to her past month. She was unsure if anything would bother her ever again.

She peered into the woods, allowing her thoughts to drift away and watched where the sun would have set if it was not covered by large grey clouds.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

The monotony of obscenities rolling through my head was making Edward's head hurt. I'd apologize but I was too goddamn fucked to have any other response.

Carlisle was looking over at me, eyes full of disapproval, while his emotions wreaked havoc on my psyche. Love, betrayal, hurt, hope, he was full of conflicting emotions which made _my_ head hurt.

Fuck.

Edward sighed and glared at me.

Fuck.

I hadn't meant to kill that woman in Arizona. More importantly, I hadn't meant to get caught. But caught I got. And fucked I was.

Her daughter came in right as I was divulging into my meal and in my own horror, saw myself in her eyes. I was a monster. I knew it. She saw it. Now I'm paying for it.

It had been a routine trip to visit my family when I caught her scent. Blood and perfume and something irresistibly sweet. My singer. My goddamn singer. Why the fuck hadn't Alice seen that?

Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes. Come the fuck on, like you haven't wondered why your mate didn't see this coming?

Edward glared but stopped growling.

Carlisle cleared his throat interrupting our mental conversation. "We have few options right now. We need to leave as soon as you all can pack. Bella is traumatized and in shock but has seen Jasper and in a town as small as this, it's only a matter of time before she runs into him."

I kept my eyes down.

"No one blames you Jasper" Esme cooed. Only a mother would love such a monster. Her emotions were compassionate and maternal. I would expect nothing else from the woman who has cared for me half a century.

I kept my eyes down unable to receive the love she wanted to lavish upon me. I blamed myself and that was good enough. I had gone ten years without slipping up. Ten long, agonizing years, and to mess up so fucking astoundingly took my breath, had I any, away.

"We haven't been to the East coast in a few decades and it's always so lovely this time of year." Esme continued. She had the distinct ability to look positively on any situation which is why, he assumed, she was able to take in someone so endlessly monstrous into her family. Only someone so passionately hopeful couldn't see what he was when he knew damn well everyone else in his family saw the beast in him.

The fire and anger that rolled off of Rosalie was apparent, even without an empathic ability. Her eyes shone as if fire lit behind them. "I. Don't. Want. To. Move."

It took all vampire ability to not roll his eyes at the childish confession. She had every right to be mad.

Carlisle looked apologetic but didn't remiss; "Let's not make this more difficult than it already is. We can leave tomorrow morning and send for anything we need."

"Why doesn't HE just leave? We've only just got here, I'm sick of moving all the damn time!" Rosalie's voice was raising to an uncomfortable octave.

Not looking up, I nodded my head. "Yea, I can do that."

Esme turned and looked steely at him then to Rosalie. "We are a family and we will not separate over this." She paused, "Understood?"

Rosalie glared but nodded with vampiric speed. I nodded with less resolution. I agree with Rosalie. Unlike my siblings, I have no mate to keep me here. Just fuck ups and disgrace. What would it hurt if I left for a few years? We have all the time in the world, what's a decade to a vampire.

Edward cocked his head towards me and I sighed.

Just let me go man, I need time away as much as this family needs a break.

His emotions were stoic. I couldn't discern what he was going to do. The fucker was much better at hiding his feelings than I was my thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

Dammit.

"Excuse me please." I got up quickly and was out of the house before anyone could argue further.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I ran as fast and hard as I could. There was no burn in my muscular quadriceps or pain in my lungs to force me to stop. So I didn't, not until the air grew cold and the oxygen tapered off. I was close to the top of Mount Rainer, hoping, this vantage point would provide clarity that sea level didn't.

I was a fucking cosmic joke; because no person, dead or undead, could be as unlucky as apparently as I was. How a random stranger could several states away could end up the mother of his new neighbor? The ex-wife of the town sheriff? It was a goddamn cruel joke.

And I'm acting as emotional as a fucking teenager and not the 170 year old man I am. I sighed and plopped down on the rocky ground.

No one faulted me for killing my singer. It was virtually impossible to resist someone whose blood called so intimately to you. No. I was at fault for getting caught, and most significantly, wanting to kill the one who caught me. Her blood smelt nearly as delicious as her mother's and as my thoughts lingered on her sweet venom began pooling in my mouth. I swallowed back the mouth full of poison and felt with it my dignity.

She was a child. And the thought of murdering her filled me with an inexpressible elation.

And that is why I was sitting on a fucking mountain. Which unfortunately for me, 14,000 ft above sea level gave me no more clarity than down below.

**BPOV**

She woke up screaming, or it would have been a scream if sound came out. Instead it was a choking gargle which made her body convulse and her throat close up with pressure.

She jumped out of bed and onto the floor as she gasped at her neck. Every breath was painful and dry-heaves shook her. Nothing but bile rose which was in and of itself impressive since she hadn't ate in nearly a week. She weakly got back into bed and looked at her Murder who was sitting casually in her mother's rocking chair. His red eyes never left her face, nor did he move to help, or kill her. She stared back in a standoff.

She couldn't be certain whether he was actually there or not, her Murder. But she did know that her body was finally catching up to her mind. She died that day, the day she caught her Murder killing Renee with the look of ecstasy on his face. Her body was finally registering that her mind was long gone and it was slowly shutting down. She was grateful for this. Simple tasks had become impossible and she felt her muscles withering from unuse.

Her mother used to joke that Bella was a survivor. Now that truly did seem like a joke. There were no survival instincts in her. As she looked into her Murder's eyes she was glad for his presence. She wasn't alone and that was a welcomed irony. Or was it an unwelcomed irony? She didn't know, nor did she care anymore.

**JPOV**

He was in Canada now. Random French signs popped up in cities and he tried to blend in as best he could. His looks were distinctly southern with a tan Stetson and low riding jeans. His cowboy boots made him an inch taller on his already tall 6'3" frame. He looked as out of place as he fucking felt. He berated himself for not bringing a bag. Or money. Truly he could have thought out this trip out better. Or his sister could have had a bag ready for him.

What had gotten into Alice? Normally she was so on top of everything. Knowing his needs before he knew them, ensuring they were all prepared for any situation, Hell, she even pre-booked hotel rooms for him when he found company of a lady. But she couldn't fucking tell him to stay out of Arizona?

His sister, his best friend, was the one who rescued him from his desolate life. How desperately did he want to kill himself before he found her, but she showed him there was another way to live. Albeit a fucked up way, but it was still a way that would not add to the daily guilt and hardship of killing someone whom you felt everything they did. The horror and fear and anguish. Sometimes he was brought to his knees by the force of the emotions they projected. He knew of his monstrosity because he was shown it every goddamn day of his eternal fucking life.

His phone rang and without looking answered it gruffly, "What?" he drawled.

"Son, you can come back now." Carlisle paused, perhaps waiting for him to ask why, before Jasper could ask he continued, "the girl is dying."

Jasper felt the breath come out of him, breath he didn't realize he was holding, breath that shouldn't have been in his lungs anyways.

"I… Carlisle, how?" He felt hoarse. He felt panicked. He felt out of goddamn control.

Carlisle sighed, making Jasper more anxious, "Her shock was more profound that we originally diagnosed. Her organs started failing last week, kidneys first then liver, and now her brain is shutting down. It's as if she is willing herself to die. I've never seen a case of shock so severe though it has been documented in animals…"

Jasper was remotely aware of Carlisle discussing Modern Surgical Care theories and shock experimentations though he was emphatically aware that he just killed the young girl, and it didn't give him the satisfaction he assumed it would.

Goddamn fucked up cosmic luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I've been bouncing back in forth from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** POV for Jasper but I've just been finding my flow. I will stick with 3****rd**** from here on out ****J**** Thanks for putting up with me! This is my second fanfic attempt and I'm elated with the, so far, wonderful responses! I have most of the story planned out so I will be updating a few times weekly. **

**M for mother fucking language.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

She awoke in a hospital bed. She was about 80% sure she hadn't fallen asleep in there but she wasn't entirely sure about anything lately. Her Murder was sitting next to the bed, hand on her hand, eyes watching her eyes. She would have rested her other hand on his had she the ability or strength. But in fact she didn't have either. She, throughout this process of dying, had remained calm. Mostly she attributed it to the shock, but she would like to have believed that she was just strong. Or ready. Or any combination of good traits to make her weak ones less blindingly apparent.

Her father would come in and beg her to survive, but she hadn't the energy to listen. She didn't have the desire as well. She didn't want to be in this world where red eyed murders, no offence Murder, lived in the shadows. A world she couldn't begin to fathom was out there and it was just too overwhelming. Cognitive dissociation she proudly diagnosed.

Perhaps if her mother were shot, or stabbed or died in any number or regular tragedies Bella would have recovered. But Renee had't. She was fed on by a monster and now that monster was hers and she patiently waited until he fed from her as he did her mother. She felt it was very circle of life.

Doctor Cullen came in and took her chart lithely. She didn't look away from her Murderer as the doctor walked around her though she could tell it was him from the silent footsteps and musky scent of books and leather. She could also tell he was frowning. Or she just assumed he was. He sat down on her bed and brushed loose hair from her forehead. It was a very fatherly gesture and warmed coldness in her heart though in actuality his hands brought a chill to her face.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

She was confused though her disposition never let on. Why was he sorry? Perhaps he was apologizing for the circle of life. It's ok doctor, she thought as she stared into her murder's eyes, I'm ready.

He sighed and got up, following her eyes to the empty chair next to her bed. Her gazed was so fixed that he had to wonder what it was she saw. He shook his head, gave her one last look and left the hospital room.

** JPOV**

He had sat outside the hospital for over 57 hours and 24 minutes. He could neither will himself to leave nor go in. He was at an internal impasse. Carlisle had talked to him once, or tried to, but when Jasper reacted as comatose as his victim, Carlisle left. Waiting for him to come to his goddamn senses, had he any left, which he didn't fucking think he did.

The lights turned off as the last few night doctors left. Leaving the minimal staff only a small town hospital needed.

Like a trained animal, he launched himself up to her second story window, sliding it open silently and effortlessly.

Her scent hit him with a shock and nearly obliterated any willpower he thought he possessed. Was the blood of a singer fucking inherited by their children? Fuck. He braced himself and held his breath. He stayed in the window calming his nervous and the beast excited to be unleashed.

When his eyes finally met hers, they were, shockingly, looking right into his. No, that isn't the shocking party, the shocking part was how calm and peaceful she felt seeing him. There was no fear in her. She truly was brain damaged.

He slowly inched to her bed, waiting for the horror of his presence to register. But it didn't. Quite the opposite, the closer he drew the more content and relieved she felt. She was… happy? He sat on her bed and lifted her hand into his. He looked down at her grey skin, tinted by sickness. He could hear the slow thump of her hair, ready to fail with no effort from him. The sight of her overwhelmed him and he leaned over and rested his head on her hand.

Confusion. Her worry was palatable though her face didn't register the change in her emotions. How could she be worried about him? This is not a scenario he anticipated. Panic and shame rose up in him, not from her, no, these emotions were his own. He let go of her hand and jumped out the window, leaving as quickly as he came.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

The pain of her Murderer leaving felt like a physical blow to the chest. She was truly alone now. She began hyperventilating and she could hear her heart rate monitor speed up and start flashing in concern. He had abandoned her and that knowledge was devastating. Sobs wrecked her body. She just wanted it to end. The outer edge of her vision started to blacken as oxygen struggled to reach her brain

She was going to die alone and heaved a sob_. That asshole._ For the first time in several weeks she cursed her Murder. He was a monster. Not for killing her mom but for not killing her. Damn him. Bella was ready to die, just not ready to die alone.

The blackness of her vision spread and as her chest struggled to breath ,eventually, thankfully, unconsciousness spread as well.

**LPOV**

Laurent had not smelt so many vampires in one place at once time for over a century. His nomadic life style and new small coven lived on the outskirts, avoiding cities whenever possible, the few vampires he ran into were few and far in between and, because of James, now deceased.

They had heard there was a large coven in Forks and wanted to see for themselves. James liked the idea of competition, although Laurent wondered if it was the killing of said competition that he enjoyed.

Laurent wasn't one to stir up trouble but James wasn't one to leave it alone and because of that he was at the small Forks hospital waiting for the all clear. James had tracked two of the vampires to this location, specifically checking in on of specific human, Bella Swan. It was his idea to capture this Swan girl so their conversation with the coven could be more… interesting.

James texted him, "GO NOW."

Laurent sighed but obediently went. He aligned himself with James because he was the greatest tracker he had ever come across. Between James and his mate, Victoria, they could get out of any impossible circumstance and left very few alive to tell of it. It was not a power to simply ignore.

He raced up the stair case to hear a heart rate monitor making a steady hum, indicating their leverage was no longer leveragable.

He unplugged the machine quickly and brought her hair to his face. It was more of an erotic gesture, he didn't need to be that close to know her blood was sweet and calling to him, and since she had just expired, it would be wasteful to not treat himself. He savored that moment and her fragrance, delaying his gratification as his throat burst into hungry flames.

In one swift motion he bit down into her neck and blood filled his cool mouth. He moaned in pleasure, it was even better than he imagined it would be. He realized her scent must have drawn the other vampires as well, it was nothing more than a stake out of food.

A roar came from the hall way and before Laurent could register the origins of the battle cry, a blonde vampire was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. There was no exchange of pleasantries, with a moment's notice Laurent was fighting for his life. Poorly. The other vampire was deftly aware of Laurent's moves before he made them.

"WHO ARE YOU," the vampire growled.

Laurent took a second to reply, he realized his mortal predicament and weighed his options. Before Laurent could reply both vampires heard the thump of a heart beat that wasn't supposed to be beating.

The large blonde vampire was momentarily stunned and Laurent took that opportunity to run away as fast as his vampiric speed allowed. He was sure James and Victoria would have another plan, however he hoped it would involve him alive.

**JPOV**

He heard it. Thump thump.

It was the strong, unmistakable sound of a heartbeat.

_How? How the fuck how? _

Jasper slowly walked over to Bella, whose body now was pale, less grey than before, and blood was dried to her collar bone.

She was deathly still, chest moving only fractionally for her breath, her lungs filling only slightly. He gently but quickly lifted her off the bed and jumped out of the bed room's second story window. With one arm under her legs and the other around her tender back, he maneuvered his phone out of his pocket.

Alice was already calling.

_About fucking time._

He lifted the phone to his ear and she was already speaking, "come home, we have a room ready for her." _Click_.

_Goddamn cryptic… _

He pressed his irritation down and pushed the phone back in his pocket as he ran through the midnight forest, trying not to notice the sweet smelling woman who was resting softly in his arms.

o was resting softly in his arms./p


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper came home to most of his family outside, ready for his impending arrival. He tested the emotions in the air, excitement, confusion, bewilderment, resentment? And one long empathic bought of anger. He could tell that was Rosalie from the "taste" of the emotion. And the fact none of his other family members were ever that aggressive.

"The guest bedroom, Carlisle is waiting for you." Rosalie scoffed.

He wasn't about to wonder why she was so full of piss tonight and ran through the house, and, just as Rosalie described, Carlisle was waiting by the bed. Jasper realized quickly that the bed hadn't been here this morning. A wave of his own irritation washed over him. He didn't like being kept in the goddamn dark and it seemed everyone knew this would happen before he did.

Fuck.

He laid Bella on the bed and Carlisle immediately took to looking her over. He cleaned her neck where she was bitten and quickly jotted down a few notes which Jasper assumed was her heart rate and blood pressure. When he was done he looked up to Jasper, "Are you ok?" Jasper could tell the way Carlisle's brow was furrowed that he was concerned and assessing Jasper's disposition, one didn't have to be an empath to feel the affection in the air and he was warmed his father was worried. Jasper softened what he assumed was a frown that he felt lately was permanently etched in his face, "I'm fine." But that was only physically. Mentally he felt fucked.

Carlisle nodded and went back to tending to Bella, "Alice would like to see you, she's in my study."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. Carlisle's feelings were focused on Bella and didn't give away what exactly he would find in that study. Jasper turned and silently walked down the hall, weary to figure out the silence from his mystic sister.

Walking into the study he was overwhelmed with grief and resentment. It took him a second to focus on the origins and by the time Jasper found his bearings the feeling was gone. He looked to Alice then Edward, wondering what the fuck this was all about and why the fuck all the secrecy when she goddamn well knew this was going to happen.

Edward growled.

_Fuck you too brother._

Edward got up but Alice yelled, "Stop it!" She looked at Edward, speaking to him through no way Jasper could hear. "Please, can you give us a moment?" she asked Edward. Jasper noted this was for his benefit alone. His intrigue went up.

Without a word Edward left the room with no emotions to shed light on this awkward engagement.

Jasper sat in front of Alice, "Sister please, no more games." His drawl was heavy and his gaze intense. Though he could not be more irritated by her psychic silence, his valued his sister's input and perspective more than any other person's. She was the one who saved him from Hell which made her more than a sister, she was his Savior.

Her eyes were sad but her emotions subtle. "Jasper" she whispered. She reached out and touched his face, cupping his cheek. "It's going to get so much worse brother." He felt the temperature drop and his mouth dry up. How could it get worse? He put his hand on hers. "Tell me," he whispered. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I can't. I can't because you would change it and I can't let you." Jasper's frown etched itself deeper into his rugged face. "If you know I wouldn't agree, why are you doing this? Alice…" He let her name roll off of his tongue and pressed his forehead to hers. "I need your help."

She lifted her head to kiss his forehead and nestled her cheek into his hair. "I'm so sorry. But you will understand one day. Just not anytime soon…" She got up and looked out the window. "You need to leave. It's going to start soon."

Jasper watched her for a moment longer then got up and went back to Bella. His conversation with Alice did nothing but confused him, and irritated him, more. She could always be aloof, but he always found it charming. Now he was just pissed. And, if he were honest, scared. You don't bet against Alice, and if she says something horrible is coming, you better fucking be ready.

He wasn't fucking ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**M for motherfucking language**

**BPOV**

Everything hurt.

It felt as if she was on fire. She imagined herself being lit alive, perhaps like a witch in the Salem trials. No. No, this is felt so much worse than fire. Because at some point, she assumed, her body would go into shock and go numb. Or she would die.

But this pain was never ending. It bubbled and licked at her, each second seeming worse than the last.

Bella wanted to cry but felt as if she forgot how to move. Or produce tears. The pain overwhelmed her senses and she could concentrate on nothing else but the white hot fire on her skin.

Then it hit her. She was in hell. This had to be what hell was like and she ended up there! She couldn't imagine feeling worse than she did at that moment. No longer was it the pain that overwhelmed her but the thought she had been so terrible in her life that she would end up with this torment for eternity.

She hadn't really believed in God but she did think she was a good person. She didn't really swear, she hadn't even had sex yet! And didn't her mother's murder kinda make it so God owed her? She didn't really know how this afterlife thing worked, but she felt that it only made sense. Shitty things happened to you, God makes it up later.

She slowly became aware of her surroundings. She still couldn't open her eyes but she started to hear light whispers that turned into clear words. There were people around her. This challenged her hell theory. Focusing on the voices helped take her mind off of the pain. One voice was familiar but the other was an accented drawl that was deep and soothing.

"Why isn't she moving?" The southern man asked.

"I'm not sure… The shock could have transcended through her transformation."

She tried to remain calm but deduced two things from their conversation. 1. She shouldn't be still. 2. She is transforming.

She was still clearly insane.

As her awareness of her surroundings grew, the pain was slowly subsiding. Or was she getting used to it? Was this the numbness part? Shit, she _was_ burning alive! She was relieved she wasn't in hell; it gave her hope for her afterlife.

Bella heard the sound of small high-heeled steps, "it's time." A high pitched almost melodic voice stated.

She felt the flames slowly lap at her body, then suddenly she felt completely engulfed, the pain was monumental and she gasped, what would be her last breath.

It stopped.

The pain was gone.

Slowly Bella opened her eyes. She cocked her head to get a better look at the art-deco ceiling. She realized quickly she was not in the hospital. She sat up and inhaled. In the time it took her to think about sitting up, her body already reacted. The action should have made her dizzy, but it didn't. She felt incredibly cognitive. She looked around and realized there were 4 other people starring at her and she flew off of the bed and backed herself into a corner, which made her all the more anxious.

"It's ok," the small pixie woman said quietly while stepping closer. "You're going to be ok."

Bella wanted to believe her, with her petite frame and golden eyes, but when she turned to look at the others she saw him. Him. Her murder. He stood in the doorway, white shirt and low slung jeans, just as she remembered him as he was biting her mother. She muffled a scream and grabbed her head. He can't be here, he can't be real, _WHY IS HE HERE!_

She heard the group gasp and she looked up to see the man grabbing his own head, face crumpled in pain, the pixie girl looked at her sadly but Bella had already turned and ran through the window, only realizing mid-air that she was jumping from a second story, but after that moment lapsed, she landed, not gracefully, but without killing herself either, and ran through the forest faster than she could have ever imagined.

**JPOV**

There were so many voices in his head. They were yelling at him, swearing, screaming. They sounded like his own but were not. He grabbed his head. He wanted to pull his hair out or beat his head against the wall to end the pounding in his skull. There were hands on him and he tried fighting them off. Too many hands. They were grabbing at his clothes, pulling his hair, he punched one, another punched him, he yelled and kept fighting. Panic and fear overwhelmed him and he couldn't tell if those were his feelings or the people around him but everything was driving him mad.

He heard someone laughing and looked up to see himself. It wasn't a mirror, it was him. He had a Stetson covering his eyes, blood dripping off of his chin which made the whole scene grotesque. He was laughing and Jasper realized he was insane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated M for Mother fuckin' language**

**JPOV**

Everything was black. Black and fucking painful. Jasper groaned, slowly sitting up and waves of dizzy and nausea hit him. His head felt as if a jackhammer was digging through his skull. It was pain he hadn't felt in 120 years, perhaps longer but his memory was too foggy to verify it. He looked, cautiously opening his eyes, bringing his hand up to guard them from the assaulting light. "What happened?" he said hoarsely, his throat dry and raw from, he assumed, screaming.

Carlisle walked over to him and looked him over, "you've been out for almost 12 hours Jasper… " his words hung in the air.

_Asleep. Unconscious. 12 hours? How was this possible? _

"We don't know." Edward replied flatly. His dark eyes not saying what the torrid anger underneath them was feeling.

Jasper starred at him for a long moment. _Why are you mad brother?_

Edward looked away.

_And fuck you too. _

Jasper pinched his nose and tried to remember what happened. There was screaming, his. And he recalled horrible visions of hands gasping at him, women screaming and his own doppleganger looking on with a grotesque smile. Edward looked back at him, mouth slightly agape and Jasper could feel his brother's shock. He slammed his mouth shut and left the room quickly, agitated and upset by Jaspers' internal revelations.

Jasper frowned and looked back to Carlisle. "Where is Bella?" He finally got to his feet feeling dizzy at being upright after being horizontal for so long.

Carlisle looked at Esme and back to Jasper, "She ran. We had Rosalie and Emmett tracking her but they lost her scent…" Jasper's eyebrow shot up. "She's a newborn, not a magician, how did they lose her?" he scoffed, instantly irritated.

Carlisle shook his head, "They aren't used to tracking newborns, and her trail was more erratic than they could follow." Jasper sighed, he knew what was coming.

"You need to find her Jasper." Carlisle said. It was a statement, not a question. "Before she hurts anyone…" Carlisle bore into him and Jasper closed his eyes to find his resolve. Of course he would be the one who had to go find her. None of his family was as familiar with newborns as he was, regardless that she just laid him out flat using some sort of crazy power. Literally, a power that makes others go insane. He had to hand it to her, Fate was seriously kicking his ass.

**BPOV**

The wind whipped at her face as Bella ran at an impossible speed.

She could see the tiny mice scurry through the forest and the owl several miles in the distance. She heard the trickling of a brooke and water splashing against rocks but knew there was no water close by.

In fact, she knew a lot of things she couldn't remember learning.

Like the fact it was exactly 9:53a. She felt an internal clock, ticking, feeling every second, and knowing the exact time each tick, tock, tick, tock. 9:54.

She stopped in mid sprint and leaves rustled about her feet in disarray, shocked from the sudden change in air pressure.

She could smell something sweet in the air that set her throat on fire. She gasped and clawed at her neck feeling the pit of her stomach shriek and howl in hunger. She sniffed and located the source of the smell. It was earthy and potent. Iron. It was blood. And she needed it.

She didn't think as she flew through the trees. Her hands were outstretched and groping for her prey. She was on it before she knew what "it" exactly was. "It" or he was a 10 point buck whose thick neck was between her lips. Her fangs slid into his rough fur and right into his jugular. He was delicious and intoxicating. Euphoria spread throughout her body and she kept wanting more. More of the thick liquid filling her with life and power and all too soon the animal stopped struggling and went cold and limp in her arms shocking her awake and out of her passion induced trance.

It was a grizzly scene, blood all over her clothes, hands and smeared on her face. Looking down at her fingers she was both horrified and awe inspired though much of the awe retreated as she tried to grasp what she had just done.

A twig snapped behind her and she turned around, crouching, ready to attack again when those haunting red eyes made her breath catch and stomach lurch. He's here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Rate M for Mother Fuckin' language**

BPOV

She couldn't understand why the red eyes were familiar. Familiar and foreign. Terrifying. Her instincts took over and she crouched down. A low growl erupted from her chest and the dark skinned vampire lifted his hands in submission. He had long thick dred locks that fell to the middle of his back and as he stepped from the shadows his medium frame seemed less imposing though still equally frightening.

"I'm not here to hurt you child," he cooed. Bella detected an accent but couldn't pin point where it would have been from. She did not withdraw her stance though her growling ceased.

"You are marvelous." His Scarlett pools sized her up and down, appreciative as if he were a painter viewing his masterpiece. Bella became uncomfortable and put her weight into the balls of her feet. She would either launch herself at him or run away, depending on exactly how much self-preservation she had bottled up inside her.

Right now, it seemed as if she had very little.

"Who are you" she said, her own voice a stranger. Had she always sounded this way? Melodic and alto. She couldn't remember but it felt wrong. More wrong but right. Familiar and foreign. Her anger and confusion spiked and she bared her fangs to the man.

He smiled tightly taking a cautious step forward. "I am Laurent and I am your sire. Consider me family mon Cher."

Family? She didn't lower her guard. She had no family. No, that musn't be true. She just couldn't remember them. Were they family if she had no recollection? She grew anxious though her muscles uncoiled slightly.

"I don't remember you." Is all she said.

He nodded, "That is normal young one." He paused, as if calculating his next move. "I have some people you should meet. Would you come with me?"

Bella froze. Her instincts were screaming to run away but his eyes held her in place. They _were_ familiar. She tried desperately to remember something, anything, about her past but was met with a hazy fog. People without faces, memories with no names. The red eyes. She gasped as she remembered red eyes. Laurent's? No. Maybe? She wanted to scream and pull out her hair, she felt the world closing in around her but her only response was a breathy. "Ok." to which Laurent smiled grandly. "Wonderful!" He put his hand out and she slowly, cautiously, methodically, took it.

Zero preservation.

_*Unwelcomed Accidents*_

The trip to Laurent's cabin was silent. Not trusting her decisions or her sire Bella calculated exit plans, wondering if it was too late to grab her self-preservation and run for it. But where would she run? And who would she go to? And did she really think she could get far from Laurent if he chased her? No, she was committed now.

The cabin was beyond rustic. It was dilapidated. The door hung from its hinges, rusted with pieces of the frame missing. Vines and weeds crept through the floor boards while the walls had large holes where Bella was able to see into the other room equally in disrepair. Broken furniture, glass from a lamp, crumpled beer cans and trash were all littered throughout the cabin.

Bella took cautious steps, worried she would find herself knee deep in the soggy mold-infested floor. "This is home?" She looked around curiously, trying to suppress her shock and disappointment.

Laurent let out a low chuckle, "No Cher, we are nomads. This will just suit our needs for today."

Bella couldn't imagine what needs this cabin could possibly meet and now she was certain she had made the wrong decision.

That feeling was only amplified as two figures emerged from the broken doorway.

**JPOV**

Jasper looked around; he had been tracking Bella for most of the day. Her trail wasn't too hard to follow though he could see how Emmett and Rose lost it so easily. Her trail was illogical. Most newborns instinctively ran for civilization, she was running away from it. He didn't know if this anomaly was worth noting, or just a random occurrence. Either way, he launched himself forward, trying to close the distance between them.

_Come on Bella, just slowdown already. _

Jasper had been trying to focus on tracking but his mind kept drifting to Alice. His frustration with the pixie's aloofness was now pure rage. He understood her power, better than most. Choices indicate the future she sees so it's important to stay on the "correct", or most beneficial path. But whatever future she saw sounded like it was far from beneficial. It was hard not to put blame on her for the hell he's had to endure lately and the hell it sounded like he was going to endure yet.

_Goddammit Alice… _

Jasper stopped abruptly amid a clearing. The scent was heady with blood and deer but that wasn't what stopped him, it was _his_ smell.

Jasper bared his fangs and growled, it was Laurent. Bella had left with him, was it by force? Jasper was frantic as he sped up and leapt over the shrubbery and loose branches. He was no longer going for stealth, he was just trying to be fast.

_Oh no. _

He hadn't gone too far before he smelled at least two other vampires in the area. Jasper was feral, teeth barred and eyes wild and that is when it hit him.

He felt Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so glad this story is gaining followers! My posts will be just about as infrequent as usual, I'm not a natural writer and the story takes me a while to get out onto paper. Thank you for your patience. **

**Rated M for motherfuckin' language**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

Her energy called to him. It wasn't just her scent, it was her being. He felt warm where he knew she would be and the sensation filled him. And he was enraged by the fear that was overwhelming her.

A scream echoed through the forest and his eyes went wild.

He leapt through the trees, taking stumps and branches with him as he closed the gap between him and the cabin. Her terror was rippling through him, splitting him in half and had he needed to breathe he wouldn't have been able to. He wanted to calm her, to take away the pain she was suffering through, but he needed that fear. It was calling to him, propelling him forward.

He could see the cabin now. Jasper closed his eyes and tested the air. It was thick with a mixture of desire, glee, fear and apathy. He found Bella easily in the mix and flooded the other three with terror and as much horror and pain and panic as he could muster to set their skin ablaze. Bella's terrified screams were stifled and three unfamiliar moans and cries filled the small cabin.

Jasper wasted no time, he rushed into the dilapidated building and grabbed the tall man by the throat, he pushed every bit of horror back into him and tore at his neck. A screeching metallic sound shook the red-headed woman to her senses and she screamed, in a fear that Jasper had not been the creator of. Jasper let the man's head roll across the ground and he pushed himself up towards the woman but in an instant she had turned and ran out of the cabin in a furious speed. Her wails echoed and lingered in the cabin, a ghost of where her presence had been.

Laurent stood with his hands in the air, surrendering to the mad-man. Jasper crouched and a low growl erupted in his throat. "You have caused this."

"Yes, but it was not my idea," Laurent pleaded with a heavily laced French accent. "James, he had great plans for her. I will not fight since he is gone. I want to leave you in peace."

Laurent was terrified and Jasper was enjoying it. Jasper grabbed Laurent quickly and spun him around to face Bella who had been chained to the cabin floor. His arm was locked around Laurent's throat and he growled into his back, "No." Without a second thought Jasper pulled Laurent's head off in a quick and powerful motion, letting the body crumple to the floor.

Jasper slowly walked over to Bella who had been cowering, shielding her face from the gruesome scene before her. Jasper flooded her with calm and peace, testing her emotional stability before stepping too close.

_The last thing I needs is another insanity attack… _

Bella looked up cautiously and her eyes widened. "Are you ok? " Jasper said gruffly.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of Jasper. Her eyes glowed in the dark and her hair was wild. It was hard for Jasper to not run to her. "Can I help you? Take those cuffs off?" He asked. She looked down at her wrists as if remembering where she was. Confusion flared in her but she nodded again.

Jasper methodically walked over to her, each step planned and cautious as to not put her on edge. He was certain he was more afraid of her than she him. He grabbed the cuffs and pulled them from the concrete slab she was attached too. The cuffs were made of a thin rope of graphene and Jasper had only seen something like them once before.

_We are all so fucked. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews make me work faster, so thanks for the encouragement! This chapter is a little boring but it had to be done to get to the good stuff ;) **

**Rated M for Motherfuckin' language**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

When Bella had seen her murder she wanted to be terrified. She thought she was terrified but her body had remained calm. It was as if she was given a large tranquilizer and her mouth was heavy with sedation.

The other people in the room were looking at her with a mix of fear, sympathy or confusion. Again, Bella wanted to be frightened, but she just couldn't will herself to be so. She tried to smile which ended up looking like a grotesque frown. _I will have to work on her interpersonal skills later _she mused.

Jasper, her murder and savior, was upstairs talking with Dr. Cullen. Rose had taken her to the garage and got her cuffs off with something called a "plasma cutter" but she still rubbed her wrists absently. Had it only been a day since she left this same house? 24 hours that felt like an eternity. She looked down at her wrists. She felt insane. She didn't know who she was, what she was or where she was and yet she felt that she was right where she belonged. Awkwardly sitting amongst strangers, trying to gather enough courage to ask them those same questions that plagued her.

The leaner man, Edward, stood in the door frame, furthest from her. His eyes bored into hers and she shifted uncomfortably. She felt as if he was waiting for her to do something but she didn't know what. He cocked his head to the side, still not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Am I supposed to be doing something?" She finally asked. Her voice a squeak in the silent room.

Rose put her hands on her, "No, why do you ask?" Her eyes were compassionate, full of love and understanding and Bella could understand why she felt so calm sitting next to her.

"He," she looked pointedly towards Edward, "keeps staring. Should I move?" She whispered knowing he could probably hear them.

Rose glared at Edward, "The hell is your problem?" She asked. Bella was caught off guard from her firm tone, the opposite of how she spoke to Bella.

"I can't hear her." Edward stated.

Rose looked confused then looked at Bella, back to Edward. "What do you mean?" Bella wanted to say it's because she was whispering but Edward answered her first.

"I mean exactly what I said, I can't _hear_ her." He emphasized each word as if talking to a child.

Rose only frowned but didn't ask again. She patted Bella's hand, "Don't worry ok? Carlisle will be out soon and he will have more answers." Bella nodded but didn't know what that meant. She didn't realize there was a question for him to have answers too, no, that's not true… Maybe it was her questions. Maybe he would tell her who, no, what she was. She nodded again, this time with emphasis.

A few long moments later Jasper came down from the stairs and she felt her skin come to life. He looked at her with an unreadable expression and she felt flustered being the center of his attention. She looked down trying to get away from his gaze.

Dr. Cullen followed closely with a warm but concerned smile, he looked straight to the motherly woman sitting not far from Bella. She realized they must be a couple because the love in the woman's eyes almost made Bella blush.

With no preamble, Dr. Cullen stepped in front of the room and started giving them all the answers she was promised. "Bella was kidnapped by three nomads. James, Laurent and a female who escaped."

Bella tried to keep from shuddering but was unsuccessful. Rose just patted her hand and looked back up to Dr. Cullen to continue.

"The bounds Jasper found her in are a very particular brand." He paused, for the first time since she's met him where he sounded unsure.

"They are Maria's," Jasper said bluntly and there was a collective gasp from the others in the room. "They are Maria's and she wants Bella."


End file.
